


Gradual Twists

by laurenagarret (CrimsonWild)



Series: Twists Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 30 Days OTP Challenge, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWild/pseuds/laurenagarret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson had always known that Sherlock Holmes was anything but predictable; a quality that John had become used to since meeting the taller boy on their first day at St Barts. But nothing was going to prepare him for the twist that their relationship was about to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gradual twists-versão em português](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675128) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Warnings (entire story): Strong Language, male/male relationships, and relationships between teens. Please note that in Australia the age of sexual consent is 16 and that is maintained throughout this story. 
> 
> A/N: This lovely piece has come about due to ericcandy’s 30 Day OTP Challenge. 
> 
> Check out laurenagarret DOT tumblr DOT com – for updates and Sherlockian fun. The link can be found in my profile.

John Watson had always known that Sherlock Holmes was anything by predictable; a quality that John had become used to since meeting the taller boy on their first day of St Barts and then getting dragged across London to a crime scene three hours later.

So it didn’t come as a surprise when Sherlock didn’t show up for English that day or any of the other classes that they shared together. When John asked Molly he was given the answer that he had been expecting: Sherlock hadn’t been in any of her classes either.

Sherlock skiving off classes was nothing new; he had done it before, but he had never skipped a whole day of school before.

Annoyed John stormed through the hallways, pushing through the crowds roughly and unapologetic and across the school grounds until he spotted the familiar silhouette leaning against the wall of one of the science buildings. John strode across the grounds until he was standing in front of Sherlock.

Tall, dark haired and with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he would have reminded John of a Greaser from the Outsiders if Sherlock hadn’t been clothed in his school uniform.

‘Where the hell have you been?’

Sherlock didn’t say a word, instead he interlocked their fingers and pulled John along behind him, ignoring John’s blush.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It was not unusual for Sherlock to climb through John’s window in the middle of the night and climb into bed with him, cold feet and all. But it was unusual for Sherlock to do it in the middle of a storm.

Hair dripping and shivering from cold, John did his best to stay quiet as he grabbed towels from the linen cupboard hallway between Harry’s room and his parents room.

Upon his return, Sherlock had stripped out of his wet clothes and was already searching through John’s draws finding one of the three sets of clothes that he kept in John’s room just in case. The track pants Sherlock had already found rode low on Sherlock’s thin hips and John unconsciously swallowed before motioning for his friend to lower his head.

His hair was still damp when Sherlock climbed into John’s bed, but John couldn’t feel it. He was too wrapped up in the feeling running through his body as Sherlock pulled him close, and tucked John’s head underneath his chin.

They didn’t talk. John didn’t need to ask any questions to know why Sherlock wasn’t at home; he could already guess it had something to do with Mycroft or Sherlock’s parents.

Slowly John fell to sleep; feeling fingers curled around his hips and the sharp thudding of Sherlock’s heart-beat.  


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

They walked out of the movie theatre in silence; Sherlock because he was deep in thought over what he had just seen, John because he was waiting for Sherlock to speak. They were almost back at John’s house by the time Sherlock started to speak.

‘Who would make a vampire sparkle? It’s not very threatening isn’t it?’

‘No. No it’s not,’ John said. ‘But you have to admit that the thought of a handsome, sparkling vampire falling in love with you has many people enthralled.’

Sherlock stopped walking causing John to stop three steps ahead. Turning around, John found Sherlock looking at him with an unfamiliar expression on his face.

‘Do you think that he is handsome?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Well – I -’ John paused as he thought over his answer. ‘I suppose that Edward has an appealing quality to him.’

His forehead furrowed and Sherlock looked in deep thought. John watched a thousand different thoughts running through his friend’s mind but couldn’t for the life of him figure them out. Unwilling to allow the thoughts to develop into a brood, John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and started to walk again, pulling Sherlock and ignoring his own blush.  


	4. On a Date

Angelo’s had been their place for as long as John could remember. They had ducked in one day to get out of the rain and during the ten minutes they were there Sherlock had been able to tell Angelo that his brother-in-law had been embezzling money from the restaurant for months and was looking to leave the country with Angelo’s wife.

Since then John and Sherlock had always eaten for free, which was good because there was no way that John would have been able to pay for an entrée let alone a whole meal.

There was nothing different about this particular night. They were both eating (well John was eating, Sherlock was picking at his food) when Angelo made the comment that they were such a cute couple and that he was glad to see the two of them had woken up and realised their feelings.

The atmosphere changed from there on and the two boys sat in silence, John because he was unsure what to say and Sherlock because he had a thoughtful look on his face.

The walk home was silent but not uncomfortable and Sherlock didn’t say anything, until he suddenly linked his fingers through John’s, pulled him into an alleyway and pushed John up against the wall, the bricks digging into his back.

‘S-s-sherlock?’ John stuttered.

 

_To be continued in Part 5_


	5. Kissing

Blue-grey eyes delved into John’s soul from above him for what seemed like an eternity. They were locked on to John’s own eyes, searching for something buried too deep to see on the surface.

John didn’t know if Sherlock had seen what he had been searching for or if he decided to take a gamble; a hand gripped the back of John’s head, while another threaded fingers through the belt loops of John’s jeans before Sherlock pressed his lips against Johns.

His breath caught in his chest as sensation after sensation flooded his body: the feeling of Sherlock’s soft lips pressed against his own chapped lips, Sherlock’s tongue running along his bottom lip begging for entrance, his own hands clenching at Sherlock’s shirt as he opened his mouth and gave Sherlock the opening he needed and John just gave in to what was happening.

Tongues stroked, teeth nipped and hands grabbed until oxygen became a necessity and they detangled themselves. Their chests heaved, sucking in air, trying to get their breathing back to some kind of normality.

They never completely separated; hands still gripped clothing, Sherlock’s fingers stayed threaded through John’s hair while his other hand was splayed over John’s hip.

The cold air surrounding them transformed their pants into vapour; their proximity causing the vapour to look like one breath.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

‘Is that my shirt?’

John looked down at the t-shirt that he had on. It was the only t-shirt style shirt that Sherlock owned. For some unknown reason, John had found it in his dresser draws earlier that morning and without thinking about the implication, had pulled it over his head and raced down the stairs for breakfast.

‘Yeah, I was in a hurry this morning and didn’t notice that I was putting it on. Why? Don’t you want me to wear it?’

The sixteen year old walked closer, towering over the seventeen year old. John was sure that he had never seen Sherlock’s eyes as dark as they had been a week before in the alleyway, but apparently he was wrong.

Blue-grey eyes slid over John’s body and he got the impression that Sherlock was slowly undressing him with his eyes.

‘I never said that,’ Sherlock replied, running fingers along the bottom of the shirt, knuckles grazing the front of John’s jeans.

‘I thought that you might be implying it.’

A smirk formed on Sherlock’s lips as he tilted John’s head up by his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sherlock pulled away and the smirk became more prominent when his eyes looked over John’s body again.

‘I’ve just never seen someone wear Einstein this appealingly before.’


	7. Cosplaying

The hat landed and skimmed across John’s quilt before coming to a rest against his knee. Black, three cornered and feathered, John just stared at it, unsure whether to look up or not.

The decision was taken out of his hands when a long, lanky body flopped gracefully onto the bed beside him and long, thin fingers tilted his head up enough to receive a kiss. Pulling away, John smiled as his eyes slid down Sherlock’s seemingly relaxed body, covered in clothes that John had only ever seen worn by the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

‘How was the party?’

‘Dull, as it is every year,’ Sherlock said.

The Holmes’ annual charity costume party was an event that John never missed since befriending Sherlock; until a cold hit earlier on in the week.  

‘It would have been better if my boyfriend had been there,’ Sherlock said.

John’s eyes darted up from where they had been studying the way the pants covered Sherlock’s arse to lock with blue-grey eyes.

‘Boyfriend?’

‘Yes, that’s what we are, isn’t it?’

John bit his lip, unsure what to say. He didn’t know what to call the current change in their friendship; he wasn’t ready to define it at any rate.

Blue eyes locked onto stormy blue-grey irises; than Sherlock was gone, without so much as a bye.


	8. Shopping

He hadn’t heard from him in a week, hadn’t seen him at school, he hadn’t even gotten a phone call from him and despite John’s best efforts Sherlock refused to text him back or return any of his emails.

Instant messaging got him nowhere and the one time he had gotten the courage to go around to Sherlock’s house Mycroft had told him on no uncertain terms that Sherlock had no interest in talking to him.

Sherlock had never been one to hide how he felt about someone and John suspected that the blatant rejection was Sherlock’s way of showing how hurt he had been by his lack of response.

John wondered, not for the first time that week, if the constricting pain in his chest was what Sherlock had felt when John hadn’t replied to his comment about them being boyfriends.

He stared at the packets of biscuits in front of him, just one of the items his mother had asked him to buy to get him out of the house so she didn’t see him moping any more.

With a sigh, he reached out to grab a random package of biscuits, ignoring the flavour, when a familiar hand passed him a package filled with John’s favourite biscuits.

‘Here,’ Sherlock said; his voice deep, his eyes a guarded dark blue.

_Continued next chapter…_


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

John’s bedroom was quiet. It wasn’t normally quiet and Sherlock found that he didn’t like it. John sat at his desk, chair facing Sherlock who was lounging on the bed.

From where he sat, Sherlock looked relaxed and tranquil but John knew better. He was fidgety, not enough to be obvious to everyone, but John had been around him long enough not notice the signs. They sat there for half an hour, both unwilling to talk first until John had had enough of the silence.

He strode across the room and knelt on the bed beside Sherlock.

‘Boyfriend?’ John asked.

‘Yes.’

‘You never suggested that was what you wanted.’

‘I didn’t think that it needed to be said,’ Sherlock shrugged.

John smiled lightly. ‘I’m not like you Sherlock. I can’t look at someone and see their life’s story by the way they twitch their fingers. You need to verbally tell me what you want, otherwise I’m not going to know what you want.’

Sherlock pulled John’s head down and pressed their foreheads together, ghosting a thumb along John’s bottom lip.

‘Do I have to say what I want now?’ Sherlock whispered.

‘No.’

Sherlock reached over John’s shoulder, moving something before pressing his lips to John’s. John threaded his hands through Sherlock’s hair as his old teddy-bear’s back now faced the bed.


	10. With Animal Ears

‘John have you seen my coat?’

‘Which one?’

‘The black one, I wore it over here this morning.’

‘Did you take it off in my room or downstairs?’

‘In your room.’

‘Well it should still be there, I haven’t moved it.’

From where John sat in the lounge room, he could hear every movement that his boyfriend made upstairs. With his parents out of town and Harry at her friend Clara’s house, Sherlock had taken it upon himself to invite himself over for the weekend; not that it bothered John, he had become used to sharing his bed with the lanky teenager upstairs.

Tonight though they had plans. Molly Hooper’s birthday party to be exact and Sherlock was taking an especially long time to get ready. John really didn’t understand his aversion to this party, it wasn’t the first party that he had had to dress up for and it wouldn’t be the last if Sherlock’s parents had anything to say about it.

Steps on the stairs caught John’s attention and he looked up. A smile grew on his face as he took in the extra addition to Sherlock’s regular look. Standing up, he walked over to his boyfriend and adjusted the headband that was weaved through Sherlock’s hair.

‘Not a word,’ Sherlock said.

‘Whatever you say Detective Kitten,’ John beamed.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

The party was a blast. Dancing, talking and drinking were all taken part in; on John’s side at least. Sherlock seemed to have taken it upon himself to be John’s protector and would glare at anyone who got too close.

The party ended much too soon for John and before he knew it Sherlock was leading the way home, making sure that their hands were entwined the entire walk until they got back to John’s bedroom.

For a brief second they were separated, then Sherlock’s lips were on his and he was pushing them towards the bed.

John’s knees hit the bed and they both tumbled backwards. He felt Sherlock’s hands running down to his hips and then do this weird movement. Sherlock pulled back and looked down at John’s costume.

‘What the hell are you wearing?’

‘It’s a kigurumi.’

‘I know that, you were telling me about it last week when some of your Rugby friends talked you into dressing in one. I mean what are you supposed to be.’

‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle,’ John replied. ‘More specifically Leonardo – and you have no idea what I’m talking about. Didn’t you watch the cartoon?’

‘No. Right now I have something else in mind,’ Sherlock replied.

John smiled, took off the kigurumi and, dressed in his pyjamas, jumped back onto the bed.


	12. Making Out

‘Stop it.’

‘No.’

Lying on his side, chemistry text book open on the bed, John tried his best to concentrate on the words in front of him but it was turning into a losing battle. Pressed close behind him so that there was hardly any space between their bodies was Sherlock who was trying his best to distract the shorter blonde.

Hands were roaming over clothes and Sherlock nuzzled the back of John’s neck all in the hopes that he would forget about studying and turn onto more important matters – like kissing Sherlock.

‘Sherlock, come on. I need to study.’

‘No you don’t.’

‘Yes I do.’

Sherlock’s movement was sudden. The chemistry textbook flew off the bed and hit the floor with a thump as in one co-ordinated movement Sherlock pushed John onto his back and settled comfortably on top of him.

Before he could argue, Sherlock’s lips were on his. The kiss was hot and similar to their first one in the alleyway, yet not as desperate as Sherlock didn’t need this kiss to collect valuable emotional data. Long fingers found the exposed skin on John’s stomach and the new sensation sent electric pulses up and down John’s spine until oxygen was essential.

‘Well I suppose I could use a break,’ John said, his fingers toying with Sherlock’s shirt buttons.


	13. Eating Ice-Cream

The two of them sat in the darkness of Sherlock’s kitchen, the only light coming from the opened fridge door, John couldn’t help but smile. It seemed so strange to be sitting on the floor eating ice-cream especially after their interesting evening.

After a lot of discussion (well John had been talking while Sherlock had been trying to distract him) they had decided to come out to their families.

Sherlock’s parents had been welcoming and accepting, observing the signs for years and just waiting for the moment when both boys realised their feelings for one and other. Plus, John thought, it probably helped that Sherlock had announced his sexual preferences during dinner three years ago before dragging John up to his bedroom.  

John’s family were different. Harry had stared bug-eyed at her little brother from the moment he told them.  James Watson went off on a tirade stating that he had known that Sherlock had been a bad influence the moment he had laid eyes on him; while John’s mother had sat there silently and just stared at John as if trying to work out where her baby had disappeared to.

Sherlock had simply pulled him out of the house at that point, which brought them to where they were now: scraping the ice-cream remains from the bottom of the bucket.


	14. Gender Swapped

The wig was strange and awkward and he glared at Molly as she stifled her giggles.

‘Molly!’ John said throwing the blonde wig at her and collapsing onto the bed.

‘Sorry,’ she replied, catching the wig in mid-air before it made contact with her face. ‘I don’t think that Thor is the best choice for you.’

‘Really, I never would have guessed.’

‘You’d probably be a better Wolverine anyway, you know because you’re _compact_.’

‘I know that is a nice way to say that I’m on the short side of the national manly height average, but it’s not helping.’

‘Maybe you could go as something completely different?’ Molly questioned as she searched through the racks of clothes.

‘Like?’

Molly bit her lip as she turned around and showed John the costume. It was a school uniform – for a girl.

‘Molly!’

‘What?’

‘I’m not dressing up in that!’

‘Why not? It’s something completely different.’

‘Yeah and I’ll never live it down with my rugby mates,’ John said running a hand through his hair.

‘I don’t know, I think that you’d look alright as a girl. At least you did in my dream.’

‘You dreamt that I was a girl?’

‘I dreamt that we were all gender-swapped,’ Molly explained.

‘Even Sherlock?’

‘Even Sherlock.’

‘What did he look like?’

‘ _She_ had a nice bum.’


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

John stepped into Sherlock’s bedroom and stopped short. He had seen Sherlock dressed in many things, from suits to badly prepared costumes but he had never seen Sherlock dressed in a rugby uniform – let alone the school rugby uniform.

Sherlock lay on his bed with his back to John, wearing a pair of black boxers and John’s rugby jersey. Two thoughts popped into John’s mind:

  1. John wasn’t sure when he had left the jersey in Sherlock’s room and
  2. John had no idea that Sherlock would look so good wearing his clothes.



In one languid movement, Sherlock rolled onto his back, yawned and opened one eye.

‘Hi,’ John said smiling. ‘I never knew that you were into rugby.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Than can you explain why you are wearing a rugby jersey?’

‘I’m not wearing any rugby jersey. I’m wearing your rugby jersey,’ Sherlock said as if it was obvious.

‘Why?’ John asked as he laid down next to Sherlock for a few seconds before he was pulled over and onto Sherlock’s chest, his head tucked underneath Sherlock’s chin.

‘Well I thought that the significant other of a player is supposed to wear their jersey.’

John grinned and tried his best to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up through his chest.

‘You’re supposed wear it to games, not to bed.’


	16. During their Morning Ritual

Brushing ones teeth was not supposed to be a group sport, but explaining that to Sherlock seemed to have been a waste of time.

Hands gripped John’s hips as his mouth filled with toothpaste and he almost choked as a nose nuzzled his neck and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

‘Stop it,’ John said after he spat into the sink.

‘No,’ Sherlock said, his voice muffled as he buried it into the nape of John’s neck.

‘You’ll have to let me go eventually.’

‘No I don’t.’

‘Sherlock, nothing it going to happen. I’m just having breakfast with my family.’

John felt Sherlock frown. ‘A family that you haven’t seen nor talked to in the past three weeks because of how they reacted when we told them that we were in a relationship.’

‘I’d like to think that this time things will be better.’

‘I don’t like the idea of you going alone.’

‘They’re not going to kill me Sherlock,’ John chuckled.

‘No, but they might hurt you another way,’ Sherlock said meeting John’s eyes in the mirror.

John rested his hands on Sherlock’s. ‘Yes they might, but if I don’t go I’m not going to be able to face them again.’

John dressed in silence, pressed a loving kiss to Sherlock’s forehead and left the room, leaving Sherlock behind.

_Continued in Part 17_


	17. Spooning

Sherlock hadn’t been home when John returned and he didn’t show up for the rest of the day. It was late when John heard the door of his guest bedroom open and felt someone climb into bed behind him.

‘How did it go?’ Sherlock whispered, wrapping his arms around John.

‘Better than expected. Dad stayed silent most of the time, Mum was tittering on a see-saw with calm on one end and blubbering on the other and Harry – well – she kept her mouth shut the whole meal. She seemed to find her pancakes more interesting.’

‘Harry has always been somewhat self-centred.’

‘She talked to me afterwards. Apparently a week earlier she told Mum and Dad about her and her _girlfriend_ Clara; the reason why Dad and Mum reacted the way they did.’

‘It doesn’t excuse them,’ Sherlock said shifting closer.

John decided it was best not to reply; he wasn’t interested in getting into an argument this late at night and when Sherlock believed he was right he could argue until the cows came home.

‘Are you going to be going back home?’

‘No. I don’t think that the bridges between myself and my parents are mended enough to walk on just yet, why?’

‘I’ve gotten used to you being here,’ Sherlock explained. ‘Plus I like cuddling with you in bed.’


	18. Doing Something Together

‘You know, we never really do things together as a couple.’

‘We’re always together as a couple,’ Sherlock replied, confused.

‘Yes we are, but we’re normally just hanging out together or with friends; we’ve never actually set out to do something that we could do together.’

‘You’re referring to an activity?’

‘Yes.’

Sherlock stared at his book for a moment. ‘Do you have any ideas?’

‘Not particularly, I thought that we could kind of brainstorm and pick the best one,’ John replied, copying something from his textbook.

That seemed to be the end of it until John returned to his room after breakfast and found Sherlock pinning something to his bedroom wall. The taller boy remained silent as he walked out of the room and returned later with three large boxes as John looked at the blue prints.

‘We’re building a house?’ John asked turning to look at his boyfriend.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘‘You didn’t have any ideas but I remembered you mentioning that you liked playing with these things when you were young. Plus you said that you wanted to do something as a couple.’ Sherlock said.

‘I didn’t mean building a house.’

Sherlock just shrugged and sat down beside one of the LEGO filled boxes. John sighed and sat down next to him. Really, he only had himself to blame.


	19. In Formal Wear

John hated getting dressed up. He didn’t see why you needed to put on a monkey suit for a dance; surely the night wouldn’t be ruined if everyone got dressed in something that they would normally wear to a party.

But his hatred for the formal – or prom – or whatever you wanted to call it – diminished when he caught Sherlock’s eye and pictured the taller boy in a suit – or even a tux.

Sherlock rarely went out of the house without looking his best but he had so far been able to avoid John when it came to formal attire. Tonight he wouldn’t be able to as tonight they were going to be going together. Not like it would surprise anyone, the whole year knew about them being together now.

For the sixth time John re-adjusted his tie; no matter what he did he couldn’t seem to get it straight. A pair of hands slipped over his arms and from behind Sherlock adjusted the tie perfectly. Then they stood still; watching themselves in the mirror.

‘I thought we were going to meet at the bottom of the stairs so your Mum could take pictures.’

‘She’ll like them better if we come down the stairs together.’

Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around John’s waist, kissed his temple and smiled.

‘You look beautiful.’

_Continued in part 20…_


	20. Dancing

He could feel Sherlock’s eyes on him from their table; dark, smouldering blue-grey eyes which never left John no matter where he moved.

Dinner had been better than expected – their table had been filled with friends and people Sherlock claimed that he could tolerate; not Sally Donovan or what’s-his-name Anderson of course but everyone else was used to Sherlock by now.

Molly had dragged him onto the dance floor while her date (Jim, John was sure he had said) went out to return a phone-call. They had been having fun until the music had changed from fun and lively to a slow song.

Before either could suggest going back to the table, Sherlock appeared behind Molly, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and go in search of Jim, before Sherlock pulled John close and they started to sway to the music.

It was unusual, not because John was expecting the whole year to be staring at them but because this was the first time that they had ever danced together.

Normally Sherlock was happy to sit and watch while others dance, chatting to those he could tolerate and ignoring those he could not.

‘This is a surprise,’ John said.

‘How so?’

‘You never dance,’ John replied.

Sherlock’s lips curve into a smile. ‘Never had a reason to before.’


	21. Cooking/Baking

The bang had come as a surprise. The smash that had come next was a shock and by the time John heard swearing he was sure that there was a stranger in his house.

Gripping his father’s cricket bat and pushing open the kitchen door quietly, he peered in to see Sherlock gripping his bleeding foot and covered head to toe in flour.

It had been a brave move on John’s part but he had finally caved and moved back in with his parents. Things weren’t as they once were but they were progressing better than John had expected.

With the promise that he would return if things went bad again, John went home at the beginning of the week, much to Sherlock’s annoyance and disappointment.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ John asked, forcing his boyfriend to sit down and darting around the kitchen grabbing items that he needed.

‘Trying to surprise you,’ Sherlock said, as John opened the first aid kit and started to clean Sherlock’s foot.

‘Yeah, it would have been a surprise if I had hit you with the cricket bat,’ John muttered as he removed a sliver of glass. 

John bandaged Sherlock’s foot, told him to stay still before walking into the laundry, grabbing the broom and clearing the kitchen floor of flour, glass and blood.


	22. In Battle Side-by-Side

Gun shots rang throughout the room and John just narrowly missed being hit thanks to Greg Lestrade and his quick reflexes.

Peering over the barrel, John tried to look for their assailants but couldn’t spot them anywhere. ‘How many are there?’

‘Two,’ Greg replied. ‘We took out the first pair together and then each took out a pair separately. Just our luck to be stuck in the middle of a multiple-way war.’

‘Yeah,’ John said. ‘What’s the plan?’

‘I think they’re directly opposite us. I spotted someone tall sneaking around over there as I grabbed you.’

‘Sneak up behind them?’

The computer generated sound of two gun shots echoed in their small space and the two of them looked down to see that their vests were no longer working.

‘Or they could sneak up behind you while you’re talking,’ Molly said grinning.

‘Not fair,’ Greg said standing up. ‘A good move, but not fair.’

‘There’s nothing in the rules that says that we can’t take advantage of your distraction to win,’ Sherlock said.

‘Are you sure? I mean there could be a hand written note in the book if we go and check it now,’ John shrugged.

Sherlock pulled John close and kissed him. ‘You’re just upset because we beat you. Besides you didn’t hear us complaining when you won before.’


	23. Arguing

‘THE ARMY!’

It wasn’t a question and from the state of Sherlock’s pacing he hadn’t quite finished speaking.

‘Why would you even consider going into the army?’

‘Because the army would pay for me to become a Doctor, Sherlock. Mum and Dad wouldn’t have to scrounge around to find the money.’

‘Mummy and Father would be happy to pay, you’re practically family anyway.’

‘Doesn’t matter,’ John replied. ‘I’m not going to ask your parents to pay for me to go to Uni. Besides I like the idea of joining the army; doing my bit for my country.’

‘You’ll be belittled during training, and if they find out about us you could be hurt by people you’re supposed to be serving with.’

‘I know.’

‘You could get shot or worse killed!’

‘I know. Sherlock, I considered all of this before I made my decision!’

Sherlock stopped and spun to face John. ‘What about me? Did you consider me in this decision?’

‘Yes. I knew that you weren’t going to like it.’

‘So that’s it?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re just going to go off and join the army without talking to me about it.’

‘Ultimately, Sherlock, it’s my decision and it has nothing to do with you.’

Sherlock stood still for a moment before walking out of the room with a bang.

_Continued in part 24…_


	24. Making-Up Afterwards

Hands ran over his body leaving Goosebumps behind. Clothes littered the floor in a trail towards Sherlock’s bed and the room was filled with echo’s of moans and sounds of skin sliding against skin.

They had never been this close before. Making out had developed in gropes and the occasional hand job but never had they had never been like this.

John’s fingers were threaded through Sherlock’s hair as the taller boy thrusted, his head pressed into the nape of John’s neck. Every thrust hit that spot, every movement made Sherlock’s stomach rub against John’s confined erection.

Sherlock’s left hand gripped John’s hip hard while the other was bent at the elbow, stopped Sherlock from collapsing completely onto the short boy beneath him.

John hadn’t expected that this was the way things would go when he came over to talk to Sherlock. He expected there to be yelling, for Sherlock to accuse him of the same thoughtlessness that had occurred at the beginning of their relationship.

He hadn’t expected Sherlock to attack him the moment he entered the door. He hadn’t expected heated make up kisses to develop into passionate love making. But he wasn’t sorry it was happening.

Sherlock collapsed onto John, the both of them breathing deeply, and smiled.

‘Aren’t you glad that I moved us to the bed?’


	25. Gazing into Each Others Eyes

Sherlock cupped John’s face in his hands, their eyes locked and neither moving to close the space between them. It was their last night, their last chance to be together before John started his training as both a soldier and a doctor.

Sherlock, now that his mind was clear, could understand why John had made his decision, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Left alone at Sherlock’s house for the night, John could feel a slight tremor in Sherlock’s hand and he knew it had nothing to do with the activities that they had just participated in. Something else was bothering him.

‘Sherlock?’

‘I had planned on asking you earlier but we got side tracked,’ Sherlock said indicating to the picnic basket unopened beside them and the blanket that had protected their naked bodies from the grass beneath them.

‘Ask me what?’ John asked.

Sherlock moved, giving John a glimpse of his uncovered back before he returned and handed John a ring. John looked at it before looking back up at Sherlock.

‘Marry me?’

‘Please tell me you’re not asking because you think I might be killed.’

Sherlock grinned and kissed him. It was enough to squash John’s doubts and as Sherlock entered John again; John slipped the ring on before digging his nails into Sherlock’s back.


	26. Getting Married

It took two years before they were able to say their vows; two years filled with basic training, university, mother’s interfering, fathers breaking up fights, siblings staying out of it and the grooms making their own secret plans.

With Molly and Greg as their witnesses (not Mycroft and Harry), John and Sherlock got married in the registers office (not the church or the garden as their mother’s wanted), in suits (not Army dress greens as John’s father suggested) and then sent the photo of the two of them around to their family and friends before leaving their phones with Molly and Greg, making sure that they both had the number of the hotel in case of emergencies and catching a flight to Holmes’ French villa for their honeymoon.

Two weeks was not enough for their parents to get over the elopement but it would get them out of the firing line.

They returned to their flat to find the room filled with gifts and congratulation notes pinned everywhere, and sitting on the coffee table, proudly displayed, were the only two pictures that had been taken at the wedding.

The first was one of John and Sherlock with Molly and Greg, all smiling happily. The second was their favourite as it featured the two of them gazing at each other, completely bewitched.


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

It wasn’t fair as far as Sherlock was concerned. John had never missed his birthday, not once in the time that they had known each other. In fact, since they had been together John had been even more attentive to Sherlock’s birthday than he had been before.

Which was why it stung that John was unable to be with him today.

John had been silent for weeks leading up to his birthday, until Sherlock had enough and he asked what was bothering him. He didn’t like hearing that John and his unit were being deployed for a training exercise, he didn’t like hearing that John would be gone for two months and he didn’t like hearing that John would be leaving early in the morning on Sherlock’s birthday.

After a goodbye that was more upsetting and groggy than Sherlock liked to admit, John had left Sherlock alone in bed. Sherlock laid in bed, John’s pillow clutched to him until seven when he gave up and decided he could stand being alone in _their_ bed.

He walked into the kitchen and came to a stop. Sitting on the table was a basket, filled with things that Sherlock had mentioned that he wanted (including a box-set of Doctor Who DVD’s), ten packets of hob-nobs and a note from John that said _Happy Birthday_.


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

It was not the first time that John had returned home from training to find Sherlock involved in something that anyone else would consider strange.

Last week he had come home to find him experiment on eyes he had managed to smuggle out of St Bart’s morgue; the week before that John had found the flat filled with smoke when the experiment he had been working on had not kept his attention for long and while he waited for results he had gone to re-organise his socks.

This week was different because the living room was filled with baby’s toys. Brightly coloured and very noisy baby toys. John dropped his satchel filled with medical textbooks on the floor by the door, the noise causing Sherlock to look up.

‘I’d be thinking that this was your way of telling me that you were pregnant if it wasn’t for the fact that you very rarely bottom and haven’t for the past six months,’ John said. ‘What’s going on.’

‘Mycroft. He’s been involved with his secretary, Anthea, and they’ve only just announced that she’s pregnant and they’re getting married. Mummy’s ecstatic.’

‘As she would be. What’s with all this?’

Sherlock frowned. ‘Isn’t it obvious? I’m not going to let my niece or nephew play with toys that aren’t in anyway stimulating for the brain!’


	29. Doing Something Sweet

Sherlock wasn’t one for remembering special dates; he only remembered John’s birthday, his birthday and Christmas because everyone made a big fuss over it, but he did try and usually John’s smile when he thought of something made all the effort worth it.

Which was why his stomach was turning as he looked down at the invitation in his hands.

Thirty years, his parents had been married for thirty years. He could remember them going out yearly for dinner leaving Sherlock and Mycroft home, much to their childish disappointment. He could remember the light in his mother’s eyes when his father would walk into the dining room that morning, kiss her cheek and wishing her a happy anniversary.

Sherlock had done none of that and John never reminded him about it either. Wasn’t it normal for married couple to celebrate? Why hadn’t John said anything?

‘Well the first year I was studying for exams, the second you were in Ireland for a case and for our first wedding anniversary the both of us were in the middle of the same things. Honestly, I didn’t think that it would be something that you were interested in,’ John shrugged.

Sherlock decided then and there that they were going to do something special for their second anniversary, and it was going to be beautiful.


	30. Doing Something Hot

The bookshelf dug into John’s back as Sherlock thrusted into him bringing him to climax. His dress shirt was the only thing that he was left wearing, everything else littered the floor of the living room. Sherlock gave one final thrust as he climax, pressing his head into the nape of John’s neck and breathing him in.

It was supposed to be slow, or that was how Sherlock had planned it. A final goodbye to the man he loved before he was deployed to Afghanistan to start work as an official army doctor.

Four years of marriage, two more before that as a couple and the longest they had been a part was for those two months over Sherlock’s birthday. Sherlock had hoped that this wouldn’t happen, that maybe they might send John to a Military hospital in the UK, but they decided that he was needed in the field because he was that damn good.

They spent the night making love and by three that morning Sherlock was tired enough to sleep. He awoke to John kissing him; telling him how much he loved him; telling him that he had left his wedding ring on Sherlock’s bedside table so Sherlock knew that John would be back for it.

Then he left, leaving Sherlock to hope that John would come back.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is it my lovely readers. The end of the line for this particular piece of work; not exactly a happy ending but it’s an ending. I want to thank everyone that read and commented or reviewed; you’re all so lovely and I hope to see you reading my future fanfics. 
> 
> Now that I’m finished I’m considering, maybe, possibly, writing a sequel. If anyone can give me 30 words that start with B, I might look into writing the next chapter of this series in the New Year. 
> 
> In regards to my writing, I’m currently in the middle of writing a longer chaptered AU Sherlock fic but it won’t be up until after Christmas. I’m still in the planning stages with it – I’ve got the general idea but at the most it won’t be posted until Mid-January. Keep an eye on my Tumblr for updates regarding the new fic and everything else fiction related. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies.
> 
> Laurena xxx


End file.
